


Greeting Death As An Old Friend

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, I don't know why I wrote this, My mom thinks it's cute, Sad, Tissues may be needed, don't read this it's sad, i honestly don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy's dead, Raleigh is being discharged and is forced to live his life without his brother, his copilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting Death As An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and angry and I ended up writing this. My mom thinks it's sweet. Let me know in the comments?
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Did you hear me, Ranger?” A rough voice said and Raleigh found himself sitting in a hospital. 

That couldn’t be right. He was just in Gipsy Danger. He was fighting a kaiju with his brother, Yan---. Raleigh felt a surge of pain fly up his left arm. 

“Ranger Becket. I need your attention.” Marshal Pentecost said.

His brain was flashing images, the kaiju, the shore, the people on the shore, the boat, Yancy being ripped out of the Conn-Pod, and piloting solo. Images of him waking up in the hospital screaming for Yancy, fighting nurses and having to be sedated when they told him his brother was dead.

His brain was reminding him that Yancy was dead. He was in the hospital. He was being discharged, not just from the hospital but from the PPDC. 

“I thought I wasn’t a Ranger anymore?” Raleigh rasped out. His throat burned and his voice was almost gone from the latest nightmare that had him waking up screaming and calling for his dead brother.

“Becket, I’m sor---“ Marshal Pentecost started to say. A glimpse of sadness flickering over his face.

“Don’t.” Raleigh growled the best he could with his voice.

“You can go. I understand. Here, I’ll sign your damn papers, then you’re getting the fuck out of my face.” Raleigh snapped, snatching up the papers on the table over the hospital bed and signing every form the Marshal needed signed.

Raleigh didn’t read any of the papers, he didn’t care. He could be donating his body to science and he still wouldn’t care. Nothing mattered to Raleigh anymore.

He tossed the papers at Marshal Pentecost before limping out of his hospital room, making his way through the hospital. He passed a sad looking Tendo carrying a box of something but he waved him off as he finally exited the small hospital.

The cold air of Alaska was biting and Raleigh welcomed it.

After his discharge from the PPDC, Raleigh went to work on the Wall. He tried to get the riskiest jobs, not for the rations but for the slight chance that he’d fall.

His life was a fucking nightmare, he never fell.

Five years later and Marshal Pentecost asked him if he’d rather die working on the Wall or in a jaeger.

Jaeger was what Raleigh’s mind screamed.

Next thing he knew he was in Hong Kong and he was expected to pilot Gipsy Danger again. He was expected to find a new copilot.

His copilot reassured him that she wasn’t replacing Yancy. For the first time in a long time, Raleigh let himself believe someone was telling him the honest truth.

Raleigh broke down in his room for the first time in years. The angry doctor had been right, there’d been a Double Event. They lost five jaeger pilots. Six more jaeger pilots, Raleigh thought before almost punching his wall. He opted for the metal desk instead of the concrete wall. It helped, the pain helped.

He knew about the woman sitting in front of his door with her back pressed up against it all night.

They’d saved the world. 

The death count was now eight more pilots. The mouthy Australian kid and Marshal Pentecost.

He almost died. Almost.

It was a suicide mission, everyone involved knew that but it didn’t make the pain hurt any less. 

His life went back to how it was on the Wall, uneventful. Every day he woke up, his second thought was a curse, cursing the world and God and everything. He was alive. 

He was alive but there were others who deserved to live more than him. That twenty-one year old Australian who didn’t get a fucking chance to have a life.

Raleigh lived an unfortunately long life. He died at 98 years old.

The only reason he lasted so goddamn long was because his hell hath no fury female copilot wouldn’t let him die. She was hell bent on keeping him alive. Since they met, she took care of him. Despite his many attempts at telling her to leave him be. He couldn’t win against the 5’ 5” Japanese woman.

It took it a while but Death came for him. Of course it was old age that he died from.

He wasn’t even aware he’d died, he was so out of it, until he saw Yancy. 

Until he was being hugged by Yancy. 

“Kid, it’s good to see you.” A male voice said; the long since heard voice he’d begun to forget.

“Finally.” Raleigh cried.

“Yeah, about that. We need to talk about your actions.” Yancy said and Raleigh could detect the disapproval in his voice.

“Go ahead. Just, I finally get to see you again. It’s been so long, Yance.” Raleigh sobbed and his brother embraced him.

“I know, baby bro. Don’t worry, Rals. It’s okay, we’re together again. We’ll never be separated again.” Yancy whispered soothingly as he hugged his little brother, his copilot, tightly.

Raleigh made it. He was with Yancy again. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I will reimburse you for the tissues. 
> 
> If you read my Chaleigh domestic fic, stay tuned, I'm uploading a happy one of those right after this!


End file.
